Hero
by Soraku
Summary: SWEET-Fluff... Hiiro x ? (you'll see ^.-) I wrote it as a Christmas present for my friend... plz R&R!! Enjoy!! Rated for being a tear-jerker...


For Vixen... I wrote this as a Christmas present for her ^.^ Hope you all enjoy it, I thought it was sweet ^.- It's all just fluff and stuff. Based on the song "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias (one of my new favorite songs ^.^ it's so sweet!)

Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own Hiiro, if I did you'd all mob me anyway, or Vixen would get to me first, either way ^.-

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_(Let me be your hero)_

Battered and bruised, he struggled home. Through the rain and cold, he had to make it.   
Tonight of all nights, he would see her again.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?_  
She had been there through the trials and pain. Through the loneliness and tragedy, sure times and unsure. Now it was his turn to help her...  
_Or would you run and never look back?_  
He could've really died that time. What would've happened to her if he had? He could have killed himself for coming so close... so close to leaving her alone. He didn't even want to think of what she might have done. Finally he reached the familiar door and opened it silently.  
_Would you cry if you saw me crying?_  
Fire blazing. Warmth, comfort. But something wasn't right... he heard her sobbing from the kitchen.  
_And would you save my soul tonight?_  
She was trying to continue. But how could she? Duo had told her... Hiiro was dead. There was no way he could've survived... not after that kind of a situation. What she would give to see him again...

  


_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_  
She heard a slight creak on the floorboards. Even Hiiro always forgot about that one squeaky step... "Who's there?" she asked in as strong a voice as she could muster, quickly drying her tears. She turned with fear and sorrow masked by ferocity. To gasp. ".....no....." He approached and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
_Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this._  
Tears welled in her eyes. It had to be another dream. Those last few nights of nightmares, Hiiro was there in her restless sleep but only a shadow remained when she awoke to another empty day.  
_Would you die for the one you love?_  
"I wouldn't die," he said simply, quietly. "I had to come back to you." His arms were open; to her only.  
_Oh hold me in your arms tonight._  
She ran to him and was enveloped in the strong arms of the man she truly loved.

_I can be your hero baby_  
He began to cry as he gently rocked her. He could feel her petite frame shaking every time she needed air. Eventually her crying subsided and she reduced herself to sniffling. She lifted tear-stained eyes to him. "You're alive... and you came back..."  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
He placed a steady hand under her chin, lifted her face, and gently brought his lips to meet hers.   
_I will stand by you forever_  
"Always. I will always come back." he said as their mouths separated.  
_You can take my breath away_  
She was so beautiful... The woman he loved in his arms.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine_  
She couldn't put it together. He survived... to come back to her. He really loved her as much as she loved him.  
_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_  
The Perfect Soldier that couldn't have emotion. Couldn't show it, never learned it. Loved her?  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_  
She had taught him. Taught him to love... and he didn't have to be alone anymore.  
_I don't care. You're here tonight._  
And he kissed her again.

_I can be your hero baby_  
The feeling every time his mouth met hers filled her with comfort. Fulfilling the longing she had felt since he left for that God-forsaken mission. Erasing the memories of her nightmares. All the hurt was being removed.   
_I can kiss away the pain_  
His mind was far gone. He was doing now what his instincts told him to, and what they wanted was to hold this woman forever. To hold her and kiss her and show her how much he cared for her.  
_I will stand by you forever_  
He was nervous as hell. But he wouldn't leave for another mission unless she had proof he would always come back.  
_You can take my breath away_  
Kneeling and gazing into her eyes, he prepared for what he should've done from the start.

_Oh, I just want to hold you_  
Her eyes reflected the light off the jewel as it was lifted.  
_I just want to hold you_  
"Will you... will you..."  
_Oh yeah_  
'What am I thinking? She'd give up so much for me...'  
_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? _  
He took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?"  
_I don't care, you're here tonight. _  
"Hiiro... oh Hiiro. Yes. A thousand times, yes."

_I can be your hero baby_  
A true smile came across his features as crystal tears slid from her eyes. Not of sorrow. Of happiness.  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
He slid the ring onto her finger, rose, and wrapped her in his arms.  
_I will stand by you forever_  
"I love you," he said. Full of hope and happiness, passion, love.   
_You can take my breath away_  
His arms tightened around his fiancŽ. Gingerly she placed a hand on his shoulder, careful not to hurt him. He winced slightly as she grazed a cut that was particularly painful.

_I can be your hero baby_  
Looking at him with shinig eyes, she brought her mouth to his shoulder and kissed it tenderly.  
_I can kiss away the pain_  
The small symbol of affection drove him overboard and he kissed her fiercely.  
_I will stand by you forever_  
She met the kiss with one just as ravenous. Tasting all of him she wanted and more.  
_You can take my breath away_  
She barely had time to breathe as he swept her off her feet and began to carry her upstairs.

_You can take my breath away_  
"Hey," she said as he started up the steps. He paused and looked at her.  
"I love you," she said.

_I can be your hero_  
He smiled. "Merry Christmas." 


End file.
